


Midwinter's Glory

by Texan_Red_Rose



Series: Dishonored AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: After their tour of Mistral and returning for Yang and Pyrrha's wedding, Ruby and Winter left again for another trip. They just barely make it back in time for the Midwinter celebration.





	Midwinter's Glory

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday gift for Aranea, a sequel of sorts to Dishonored.

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek, trying hard to hide her amusement as her girlfriend stared in slight awe at the camp before them. True to her word, Yang had pulled out all the stops to celebrate the first Midwinter Festival in years, an ancient holiday in Mistral that had faded from collective consciousness during the Atlesian occupation. With the kingdom free, and on unsteady legs as it muddled through the baby steps of a fledgling government, Yang had pushed her fellow representatives to bring the traditions back as a means of unifying the kingdom, inviting the Atlesians to share in a season which, traditionally, celebrated quiet contemplation and cooperation.

The decorations for Midwinter, however, were anything but, as evidenced by the brightly colored tinsel strung along the wooden walls, standing out even more proudly against the white ice that clung to nearly every surface. While they rarely got full fledged snow, sleet and ice were fairly common during the coldest parts of the month. The heavy snow clouds did little to diminish the cheer in the air as songs rose up from within the camp, ancient ballads of Midwinters long past, exalting the Maidens or those brave heroes who became culturally relevant during their time.

“What’s the purpose of this again?” While some might take the question as being negative, she’d spent enough time in the woman’s company to understand that the harshness of her tone came not from a place of disdain but one of pure, unadulterated bafflement.

“The Midwinter Festival was traditionally held after the Winter Solstice, as a means of celebrating the harshest part of the season being over. It helped keep the Grimm at bay and promoted communities to extend good wishes to those around them, strengthening the city-states,” she said, having planned well in advance for the inevitable onslaught of questions. With every town they visited, with every road they’d walked during their trip around the kingdom during the summer, Winter asked after everything they came across, from specific design details in architecture all the way to the various styles of dress they’d come across. The answers did two things: informed the Atlesian of things she wouldn’t otherwise know and revealed a disturbing underlying problem with Atlas as a whole prior to the fall of Atlas Command. The kingdom across the sea didn’t  _have_  traditions the way Mistral- or, really, the rest of Remnant- did; their customs stemmed more from purely pragmatic ideals or simply because they were told to do so. Their entire culture revolved around militant might but very little of their ideals ran concurrent with the spirit of a warrior, instead defaulting to subservience to Atlas Command. Even the courting ritual of challenging a member of the family to receive a blessing seemed to be fading out entirely, lost to the time before Atlas became an empire. “We’re bringing it back because we need something to look forward to, something to celebrate. Something purely  _us._ ” 

Winter nodded, a slight furrow to her brow as her lips pressed into a thin line. Her grip on Rosenwolf shifted slightly, bearing a bit more of her weight. The colder turn of the weather had caused her knee to ache, making their trek through the tribelands a bit longer. “So there’s the play, the dance, and the feast. Any other portions of tonight I should prepare for?”

“It’s not a test.” She gently reminded, paying careful attention to the way the woman leaned on her new weapon as she walked. Ruby designed it with that function in mind, the blade concealed within forged with red dust running through the steel. It had a longer reach than her former saber and the dust gave her a bit of added lethality- an unfortunate necessity due to the Grimm still being a problem and those ‘independent actors’ eluding capture- while the scabbard folded into a brace that attached to the armored gauntlet on her left forearm, providing her stability. While she felt exceptionally proud of the design, she still watched the woman’s movements to ensure she hadn’t gotten any of the measurements wrong. “But I  _should_  warn you about the crowns.”

“Crowns?”

She nodded, chuckling as they approached the dismantled front gate to the camp. Seeing as they had no intention of closing themselves off again, Yang and Pyrrha had taken the gate apart themselves, a week before they married, and the shattered remnants sat off to the side, covered in sleet. Eventually, the walls would come down, too, as the whole camp expanded, but that would come in time. “It’s supposed to represent our individual dominion over our fates. They’re made out of sticks and dried out vegetable stalks, so they’re  _really_  fragile; there’s an old story about being careful or else falling victim to the natural horrors of the world.”

“I see.” As they crossed into the camp, several of their tribemates called out to them, the shouts greeting them most likely alerting Yang to their arrival quicker than a call would’ve. Of course, that also made it evident that everyone had already donned their crowns, each with its own unique flare. “When do we-”

“Bout time you two showed up!” Yang came striding down through the main thoroughfare through camp, a crown of her own settled about her temples, with the expected twig of mistletoe tucked next to her right temple. She had a child wrapped around each leg, both giggling like mad while bundled up against the cold. A smile curled her lips as Winter’s expression softened; she seemed to have a soft spot for the children they’d come across on their journey, and the children of the tribe were no exception. “What took ya?”

“ _Someone_  didn’t want to hitch a ride.” Playfully, she nudged her girlfriend with her shoulder, chuckling at the way she straightened up, pride only slightly wounded. Ultimately, she’d need to keep needling the woman to drive the point home. “But we still made it.”

“Yeah, just in time!” Wearing a heavier version of her usual jacket, the woman reached down to tap the kids’ shoulders, quietly urging them to find a new toy for a little while. Although reluctant, they ran off shortly, finding a new game to indulge in, and she didn’t miss the way her sister watched them go.

She couldn’t help but sneak in a teasing remark or two. “Getting ideas?”

“Maybe a few.” Yang shrugged, the fur lining her lapel ruffling slightly in the wind that caught their cloaks. “Speaking of, when are you two getting married?”

Instantly, she groaned, turning her gaze skyward while Winter suppressed a chuckle. “Do you  _have_  to ask that every time we see each other?”

“Hey, Blake’s officially beaten you to it; not my fault you’re dragging your feet.” Her sister raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. “And you’re lucky Mom and Dad aren’t going to be here; they ask  _me_  when you’re getting married every time  _we_  talk.”

“Yeah, well-”

“Dear, are you giving your sister a hard time?” Pyrrha emerged from one of the tents, holding two of the aforementioned crowns, own sporting the twin twig to Yang’s. “I thought we agreed you’d hold off on teasing her? At least until the meal.”

“It’s fine.” She sighed. “I  _really_ should expect it by now.”

“Greetings, Pyrrha.” Winter offered, obviously eyeing the crowns with a bit of concern. 

Although woven together just like the others, there was a sprig or two of pine strung throughout and a bough of holly. A frown touched her lips, obviously curious about the particular meaning of the additions that seemed specific to the crowns, but refrained from asking questions as one of them was passed to Yang.

Ruby expected her sister to give her the one she held, just like the one time they made crowns when they were kids, the only time they celebrated Midwinter’s. They were too young to start training in earnest and still healing from the trek from the coast to the tribelands. Yet, she found her sister-in-law stepping in front of her instead. Although tempted to question the choice, she opted to let it slide, not even having to bend her head for Pyrrha to settle the crown about her temples while Yang had to pop up on her toes to bestow Winter’s.

“Fair Midwinter,” the redhead said, smiling wide. “And may the remainder treat you kindly.”

“Seasons greetings to you as well,” she replied, Winter repeating the words after Yang’s own greeting. 

Traditionally, elders bestowed crowns on those younger than themselves, but her sister seemed intent on taking the honor herself in regards to her girlfriend. Deep down, she thought it had something to do with Yang officially- and publicly- welcoming Winter into their family and could only hope that came across well enough.

“Well, now that everyone’s properly dressed, I guess we can get the play started.”

“Yay.” Yang’s enthusiasm sounded more than a bit forced- the whole play part bored her to tears, purely because the fable that spawned the holiday was ages old and told to death- but she seemed a bit more genuinely interested when Pyrrha took her hand.

“We saved both of you seats with us.”

“Perfect.” Ruby turned, noting the arm Winter offered as a little laugh left her lips. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? I’m sure another hour’s delay for us to rest wouldn’t be terrible.”

“Nonsense.” When her girlfriend wordlessly insisted again, she slipped her hand into the crook of the woman’s elbow. “I look forward to seeing this play.”

Yang cringed. “Believe me, that’s the  _only_  time you’re going to say that.”

Ruby frankly couldn’t, in good conscience, argue the point.

* * *

Winter applauded with everyone else as the play concluded, though she seemed to be the only one genuinely invested in the story on display. However, she could easily see where the leaders of a resistance  _might_  be a touch critical of a story that revolved around remaining calm and biding one’s time during a time of darkness and uncertainty, with little aside from hope to sustain them.

“The Winter Maiden seems like an interesting myth,” she said, hoping to at least make her feelings known on the matter, though she doubted anyone would agree.

“All the legends have their appeal,” Pyrrha replied, offering a reassuring smile. “But they  _can_ be rather difficult for some to embrace.”

“We embrace ‘em just fine. We just don’t  _like_  ‘em.” Yang pointed out, taking a deep pull from her mug of wine. None of them were drunk, of course, but a bit of indulgence seemed to be part of the holiday. “At least it’s over. Now it’s time for the dance!” With a wide smile, she turned towards her wife, setting down her mug and offering a hand. “Ready?”

With a smile, she accepted, the two heading towards an area in the middle of camp cleared out for this very event, the musicians slated to play beginning to warm up.

For a moment, Winter waited to see if her girlfriend would ask her to dance, though she frankly didn’t expect it. She’d learned the steps in one of the villages they’d visited- slowly, with special care paid to her bad leg- and the story behind it as well. A means of rejoicing, sharing a dance with those held closest, and switching partners throughout before returning to the one initially asked; she’d even witnessed a much smaller version during one of the celebrations that herald their arrival. In the tribelands, the dance also seemed to carry significant weight as people eagerly took their chosen partners by hand and led them to the space. Many couples, a triad or two, and the younger ones either caught between being nervous about asking someone else to dance or blissfully unaware of the implications as they grabbed their nearest friend.

As the musicians finished warming up, she cleared her throat, standing without the aid of Rosenwolf and holding out her hand. “Ruby? Would you like to dance?”

Immediately, concern furrowed the woman’s brow. “Winter, your leg-”

“Will be fine, I assure you.” She tilted her head. “Just one dance.”

“It’s a long dance,” she replied, though she slipped her hand into Winter’s all the same and got to her feet. “If you start to hurt-”

“Don’t worry about me.” A request likely to go unheeded, yes, but when they started walking towards the dance floor, the lack of an overt limp seemed to bolster Ruby’s confidence. Of course, it  _did_  hurt, but the months of walking had built up her endurance- both to the motions and to the pain. She could handle substantially more movement now than in the month after Atlas Command fell. “May I ask about the significance of the pine and holly?”

“Romantic partners traditionally wear matching crowns.” Silver eyes flicked over to her sister, at the mistletoe woven into the couple’s crowns as Pyrrha gently guided Yang through a few steps, the two lost in a quiet conversation. “That’s all.”

Absently, she made a note to speak with Yang after the celebration concluded. While the woman’s teasing of her sister half the time seemed born simply from a form of affection alien to her, the other half they seemed like earnest suggestions, and perhaps it was finally time to challenge the woman properly. As long as her leg held out during the dance, she stood a fair chance of winning, because she didn’t doubt Yang would expect a test of the physical nature; while she had no hope of besting the woman in an arena of wrestling or boxing, a simple duel would play to both their strengths. 

As long as she didn’t let the woman within arms’ reach, of course.

When the music started up, she began leading Ruby through the steps, focusing intently on executing each with precision while being gentle as she pulled her girlfriend along. Not that it was warranted- after all they’d been through, she’d witnessed firsthand the nigh insurmountable strength the woman possessed, not including the ancient power thrumming through her veins- but the opportunity seemed to come around rather infrequently. Between the two of them, Ruby seemed far more keen on taking care of  _her_  than allowing for the other way around.

As the strings and drums sang out a beautiful melody that moved quickly from one note to the next, she kept her feet light, moving through the throng of other partners with ease, until the first swap occurred. She and Ruby separated, each resuming the dance with new partners, and she couldn’t help but grin as she recognized hers.

“Fair Midwinter, Vernal.”

“Yeah, season’s greetings to you, too.” The woman’s lips curled into a grin. “How long are you two staying this time around?”

“A week, then we leave for Vacuo.” She quirked a brow. “Speaking of which, I thought you were to do a bit of traveling yourself?”

“Yeah, I went east a few weeks ago. Didn’t like it.” She shrugged. “Besides, I’m better off here, keeping an eye on Yang.”

Although she’d felt mighty tempted to ask over the intervening months, Winter paid the odd not-quite-siblings-but-close relationship Yang and Vernal seemed to possess little mind. Ruby would likely inform her of any pertinent details, if they arose. “I’m sure there’s a long list of people grateful for that.” 

When they switched partners again, she found herself dancing with Yang. She honestly couldn’t feign surprise.

“You doin’ alright?” One blonde brow arched. “That leg of yours okay?”

“It’s a little sore,” she replied, knowing any manner of deception would be counterproductive to her aims. “Will you be busy in the next week?”

“Not really. There’s a trade meeting in two days but everyone’s agreed to pausing any diplomatic talks until after Midwinter.” Slowly, her lips curled into a smirk. “Why?”

“I’d like to challenge you for your blessing, of course.”

“About damn time.” She laughed. “Pick your poison.”

“A duel.”

A shadow of concern passed over her expression briefly but she nodded. “Alright. But we’ll give it a few days, make sure you aren’t sore. Ruby will kill me if I actually hurt ya.” The moved through a few more strains before the woman cleared her throat. “You two gonna be back from Vacuo around spring?”

She nodded. “That’s the plan.”

“Where to after that?”

“I’m not sure.” Suspecting Yang might be angling for something in particular, she continued. “I think some time in the tribelands would do us well.”

“Ya know, I think so, too.” She glanced at her wife, expression softening slightly. “We spent our whole lives watching our families grow smaller. I think it’s time to start moving things in the other direction.” When lilac eyes fell on her, they had that mischievous twinkle in them that so often appeared with her teases. “Which, for the record, is going to be your next goal. If you win.”

“I’m sure we’ll talk about it,” she replied, not wanting to encourage the woman but… also finding herself at least interested in the idea. The prospect of being a mother herself seemed daunting but _…_ intriguing at the same time. And  _Ruby_  would likely take to the role with ease or at least enthusiasm. “It’s an idea.”

“Hey, I’m looking forward to being an Aunt, and are you  _really_  gonna let your lil sis beat you to that, too?”

“Not everything’s a competition,” she said, ignoring the little tendril of competitive drive trying to sneak into the back of her mind. She should know by now that Yang still didn’t play fair and considered it adequate warning for the duel ahead. “But we  _will_  take it under advisement.”

“Guess that’s all I can hope for,” the woman replied.

With the next partner change, she found herself face-to-face with someone she  _hadn’t_ expected to see, a wry grin on their lips. “Well don’t you look happy as a clam.”

“Terry.” Her brows rose in surprise. “You didn’t mention anything about coming out to the tribelands.”

“I rather enjoy being mysterious.” They shrugged, which called attention to the new scar along their neck. “Your sister sends her regards, by the way.”

“Which one?” She felt a bit of playful despite the mounting pressure in her leg, the strain just beginning to make itself known, but she pushed it aside for the moment to chuckle. “You toured Menagerie, I take it?”

“I think that would be a bit strong of a term; I mostly spent my time running around the mines and rooting out the last of our inglorious former subordinates.” Terry sighed and shook their head. “But, today’s not about the past.”

“Indeed. Tell me, do you plan on settling down, ever?”

“Like you’re one to talk.” They smirked, twirling once as part of the dance before continuing. “I think I’ll be hanging around for a few weeks, gather some intel and decide from there where my talents might be best plied.”

“Reasonable.” Winter raised a brow. “Though I think there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“I…  _might_  have some personal reasons for staying in one place for a time.” Terry shrugged again, though a blush colored their cheeks. “I’d like to see how things develop, you understand.”

“Old habits die hard, it seems.” A grin curled her lips. “You always did like keeping your little secrets.”

“That’s what made me such a good intelligence officer.”

“Let’s hope this time, you decide to tell me  _before_  I try to kill you.” They both laughed, moving through the remaining steps while trading little stories of their time traveling. Unlike her, Terry dedicated their time to hunting down those who remained behind to cause trouble for the newly reconstituted kingdoms, leaving the politics and goodwill to her and Ruby. 

As the next partner change approached- the last, if she didn’t miss her guess- her knee began to throb, protesting the slight twists demanded by the steps. The muscles protested, pushed to their limits from the long walk and the movements, but she simply clenched her jaw and flexed her fingers, summoning glyphs to encircle her leg and provide the support she didn’t have otherwise. A flash of a smile deflected any concern, though, and she moved into the last set with Ruby’s hand in hers once more.

“It’s starting to bother you.” No matter how she might try, she could hide nothing from her love.

“A little but we’re almost finished.” She leaned down, brushing a reassuring kiss against her girlfriend’s lips.

“Don’t try to distract me; you’re still in trouble.” 

Though the grin she wore hinted that this ‘trouble’ wouldn’t be anything to be concerned about, Winter still ducked her head slightly. “Would it be too much to ask for mercy?”

“It would be ironic, I think,” Ruby replied, popping up on her toes to give a reciprocal kiss.

With a smile on her lips, Winter prepared for the… optional part of the dance, strengthening the glyphs around her leg as she shifted her hands, lifting her girlfriend into the air during the last twirl. Ruby let out a delighted laugh but shook her head, and she suspected whatever ‘punishment’ may lie in wait for her just doubled in severity. 

But when her feet touched ground again, silver eyes shown with mirth, and she couldn’t possibly consider regretting the action. 

When the music stopped, Ruby drew her close, allowing for a kiss that lingered just a bit longer as everyone around them applauded the musicians’ efforts.

“By the way,” she said when they parted, releasing her glyphs to lean on Ruby for support- not that she  _couldn’t_  maintain them, but rather, she realized her girlfriend would not be happy if she  _did_. “I’m quite certain we’ll be aunts by the time we return from Vacuo.”

“Good,” she replied, slipping an arm around Winter’s waist and helping her back towards their seats. “Midwinter’s supposed to be about looking forward to the new life of spring.” They made it a bit closer before she continued. “Hey… do you think the Major would like a visit from us? Maybe… late spring?”

She made a soft, contemplative noise, pushing aside the throbbing agony in her leg for a moment to turn the proposition over. Although he’d long since renounced any connection to the Atlesian military, Thorn was still called ‘the Major’ by a fair majority of people, just as Ruby remained known as ‘the Rose’; thankfully, her own moniker seemed to simply be ‘Wolf’, though the times people lengthened it more often than not included ‘Mistral’ as opposed to ‘Azulen’. “I don’t see why not.” Her eyes narrowed. “An odd request, though.”

“The last time we were over there, I promised Stryker we’d come back soon.”

“I realize she can be a touch forceful but DeLeon can go without us a little longer.” Then, an idea occurred to her, and she weighed her options before going with the safer bet and just asking. “Hypothetically speaking, would you prefer a wedding here in the tribelands or in Nea Elpida?”

“Nea Elpida?” Ruby chuckled. “I’m honestly surprised you even suggested it… but it’s a nice idea. I dunno.” A shrug as they reached their seats, both of them easing down and a look practically mandating Winter prop her bad leg in her girlfriend’s lap so she could start massaging away the tension. “I guess there’s a bit of poetry in going back to where it began.”

The base she’d formerly called her own didn’t exist anymore- at least, not unless one knew where to look. Most of the buildings were either torn down or repurposed and her former headquarters now acted as the meeting hall for the locals who’d moved back to reclaim the city. Many were ushered within the base’s walls when Winter left for the strike against Atlas Command and regarded the nearby Atlesian settlement of Suhne with considerably warmer feelings than some of their fellow Mistrali.

“Frankly, it just occurred to me, but I don’t think it’s particularly feasible.” She sighed, neither willing nor able to hide the pleasant sensation spreading through overtaxed muscles and reluctant scar tissue. “I just thought I’d ask.”

Then, Ruby paused. “Wait, you aren’t asking because Yang-”

“I already challenged her, and planned on doing so when we returned.“ Her lips curled into a soft smile at the look on her girlfriend’s face, a perfect mix of love, adoration, and anticipation. “I  _also_  plan on asking you formally but I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until after I get Yang’s blessing.”

“Is there  _really_  a point in asking when you already know my answer?”

Despite the slight deflection, Winter shifted, pulling her leg out of reach so she could lean over and press a kiss against the woman’s temple. “Of course there is.”

In the months since Atlas Command fell, they’d traveled the length and breadth of Mistral, visiting as many places as they could. Through every adventure, the Grimm and bandits and disgruntled former soldiers, the skeptics and the hopeless, through every hiccup along the way, they’d remained side-by-side, bound by something that went much deeper than companionship. The bond forged during a time of war strengthened with every soft moment they shared- and they’d shared quite a few. Something about the woman simply melted even her most resolute resolve and she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

After much internal debate, she realized there would be no ‘perfect’ way to propose- at least, there wouldn’t be a single method or series of events she could orchestrate that Ruby would prefer over another, provided the attempt was heartfelt. She still had time to decide on how to ask, though, and thought their trip around Vacuo might give her some more ideas- especially seeing as Velvet, one of the leaders in Vale, seemed insistent that they come to visit.

“Hey.” She blinked, looking down to see her girlfriend watching her curiously. “Where’d your head just go?”

And she smiled, wide. “I was thinking about our future.”

Ruby chuckled, reaching out to take her hand, their fingers entwining. “Good thoughts, then.”

“ _Very_  good.” She squeezed the hand in hers lightly as the food for the feast started coming out. “I love you, Ruby Rose.”

Her girlfriend laughed, leaning over to teasingly brush a kiss against the underside of her jaw while lightly scratching at the other side. “And I love you, Winter Rose.”

A laugh burst from her lips, a comment about how that was jumping the gun a bit held back as they moved their chairs closer, than they might lean into one another during their meal.

Ruby remained the only person in all of Remnant to be the exception to many rules and perhaps that played into why she didn’t have a negative reaction to the play like the others did. After all, taking the time to contemplate and appreciate her girlfriend seemed like a good use of her time.


End file.
